


Bunker Shy

by autoschediastic, Ponderosa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Public Sex, Sadism, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy had taken the fixture closest to the corner, the join of two walls an illusion of privacy, of safety, and, like so many other things, a prison of his own making. If he hadn’t cordoned himself off from the others, he would’ve known Kimberly was coming. Perils of a dog who refused the safety of a pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunker Shy

Kimberly was comfortable with his nudity. He could strip to his skin without a second thought. In the showers, it was never insecurity or arrogance that made his eyes drift; he didn’t care if his dick was bigger or smaller than the next guy’s. Palms branded with death, he feared next to nothing, and pure predatorial nature had him casting brazen looks to suss out who in the ranks were bunker shy.

His bare feet were silent on the slipshod tiling, but it didn’t take long for the handful of men in the showers to become aware of him, one by one. They didn’t linger. They never did.

When the last towel-clad ass vanished through the narrow opening at the far end of the tent, Kimberly smirked and rounded on his prey.

Roy had taken the fixture closest to the corner, the join of two walls an illusion of privacy, of safety, and, like so many other things, a prison of his own making. If he hadn’t cordoned himself off from the others, he would’ve known Kimberly was coming. Perils of a dog who refused the safety of a pack.

The constant pound of the water had slicked his black hair to his skull. Single-mindedly, he laboured to erase dark ash from pale skin, and he jumped — a satisfying full-body jolt — when Kimberly slid a hand around his waist. Then he stiffened — equally satisfying — when Kimberly grabbed rudely at his dick, filthy fingers staining the water a faint rust red as it swirled down the drain.

Kimberly grinned as Roy lifted his head out of the spray and knocked away the arm curling familiar around him. He was clearly surprised that there was no longer the sounds and chatter of a half-dozen showering men, just silence beyond the harsh patter of water at their feet. Twisting to look at Kimberly, there was blazing anger in Roy’s eyes, and no small amount of fear knitted into his brows.

Kimberly was unfazed, and, truthfully, rather pleased; his favourite little fucktoy was as pathetically easy to predict as he was to read: Not here, not now, this was _public_. Kimberly was hard already. He settled his hands on narrow hips and rubbed his dick against Roy.

“I watched you today,” he said, shifting so that his dick pushed upwards, settled long against the cleft of Roy’s ass. Perfect fit. He skimmed his palms up and over Roy’s chest, leaving pale red streaks that slowly trickled away.

Roy grabbed up the soap again, twisting it violently as if trying to wring the life out of it. “Did you,” he said flatly, and slapped the bar back down harder than necessary.

He scrubbed at his chest, blatantly ignoring the hands on him. Kimberly pressed closer to his back, intending to make it more difficult for Roy to pretend those hands weren’t there, weren’t curling over the echoes of bruises left from previous nights, that Kimberly wasn’t rubbing lewdly against him and that his dick wasn’t thick between his legs for it.

“Mm.” Kimberly bit at the peak of Roy’s spine, breathing in the scent of hair regrettably already washed free of the sulphurous stink of the ruins of Ishvar. He stroked his thumbs against angular bones, nails scratching through the dark hair at the base of a cock slowly hardening. So very predictable. “Are you going to wash my back, Flame?”

The air was thick with steam; Kimberly tasted water with each breath. Roy’s hands slid down his arms and held to his wrists. It hadn’t happened yet in the dark confines of their quarters, but here, he was ready for Roy to try and pry them free. But, Roy’s fingers stuttered down over the backs of his hands, fingers moving desperately over his until the water ran clear.

“Is that what you want me to do?” Roy asked. He shivered when Kimberly’s mouth pressed to his skin. They were in such an intimate position, close enough that someone could mistake them for proper lovers. Kimberly savoured Roy’s obvious discomfort until Roy closed his eyes and leaned forward, water beating across his face. “Well?” Roy said, sputtering as he came up for air.

Kimberly helpfully turned his hands palm-up for Roy to scrub. “I’d actually had fucking you in mind,” he said. He rocked his hips, dick sliding over skin wet with water and trailing soap. “But,” he continued, seizing Roy roughly to jerk him around, “go ahead.”

Slanting a grin, Kimberly looked down at Roy before leaning in to flick his tongue over lips pressed into an angry line. He licked away the foreign drops of water, a triumphant rush coursing through him when he felt Roy’s cock twitch harder against his.

Roy’s hands pressed to Kimberly’s chest to force him back a step, a grim mockery of what Kimberly had been doing all day. “Get the soap, then,” he said. He pushed his hair away from his face as Kimberly reached past him, refusing to let his gaze follow Kimberly’s and look down to where their cocks rubbed water-slick together.

Mouth pulling into another grin, Kimberly handed him the grainy bar. “You can work your way back,” he said, slinging his arms loosely over Roy’s shoulders. He gave Roy just enough space to move his arms between their bodies. As Roy’s hands slid across his collarbones, he added, not quite an afterthought, “Been a while since you sucked my dick, though.”

“Yes,” Roy said, voice carefully neutral. His hands moved swiftly over Kimberly, and gore turned the lather pink.

Kimberly lifted his arms lazily above his head, one wet hand sliding into the water-dusted strands of his hair. Roy’s dark eyes stared past him, and his dick twitched when Roy’s palms found his nipples hard, skated over them quickly.

“Take your time, Flame,” he purred, enjoying the slide of soapy hands along his muscles and over the sparse curls of hair beneath his arms. “There’s no rush.” He moaned intentionally, the sound echoing through the showers as Roy’s fingers tightened briefly near his neck.

Roy’s brows had drawn together again; he’d thought it would be easy. He always did. But Kimberly never made it easy, and that, of course, was what kept him coming back. Every single fucking time.

“In that much of a hurry to have my dick down your throat?”

“Turn around,” Roy said.

Kimberly could hear the disquiet in his voice, the uneasy wondering if doing a proper job would keep him from having to get down on his knees and suck cock in here. Kimberly splayed a hand over his stomach, slicking it with suds, and scratching blunt nails against his own skin before taking his erection in hand to give it a few lazy tugs.

“Fucking your pretty little mouth is just as good as fucking your pretty little ass, Mustang,” he said. He tilted his head to look at Roy out of the corner of his eye, the long tail of his hair sticking to his skin as it dragged across his back.

Roy’s lips had thinned and turned down at the corners. There was so much despair and anger packed into him like dynamite that Kimberly eagerly awaited the day it would blow. Whether it went internally or externally didn’t matter to him; either way, the explosion would be fucking fabulous. Kimberly widened his stance, letting go of his dick before he could give in to the temptation to kick Roy to his knees and just jerk off on his face.

Hands roamed across his back under the wet tail of his hair, slipping from the narrow line of his hips to the sharp angles of his shoulder blades and back again. Slick fingers worked down the notches of his spine and fanned over the low of his back. Kimberly made a low purring sound. He should have Roy do this more often from now on.

“Don’t miss a spot,” he said, and those fingers curled reluctantly between the cheeks of his ass to work slick between his legs. He groaned shamelessly as they drew away and brushed over sensitive flesh.

Breath quick and harsh, Roy stilled, his hands propped on Kimberly’s hips. “All right?”

Kimberly grabbed Roy’s wrist, dragging his hand around to press against the flat of his stomach. The movement pulled Roy closer, and Kimberly felt the softness of Roy’s cock brush against the back of his thigh. “Do it again,” he said, and Roy’s fingers twitched, tips just brushing the base of Kimberly’s cock.

Chuckling darkly as Roy’s quick breath tickled against his skin, Kimberly inched his legs wider. “Do it again,” he repeated. He tightened his grip, thumb pressing brutally hard against the bones of Roy’s wrist. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to.”

Roy rested his forehead against the slope of Kimberly’s neck and shoved his hand unceremoniously back between the cheeks of Kimberly’s ass. His fingers rubbed against slippery skin like it was a chore. Kimberly groaned louder.

“You missed a spot,” Kimberly said thickly, a warm glow of satisfaction spreading through his stomach as Roy swore quietly. A reluctant fingertip sought out his hole, pleasure tingling until it forced in roughly and brought a darker thrill. He let out a low hiss as the sharp burn of penetration made the muscles of his back ripple and his cock swell harder.

“Is that how you’d like to fuck me, Flame?” Kimberly hissed. He curled his fingers over Roy’s, pushed them down to wrap around his erection. He was so hard it felt like half the blood in his body was in his dick. “Just like I fuck you.” He rolled his hips lazily, seeking more sensation and more pressure when Roy didn’t answer.

A second finger pushed into him, and Kimberly’s hand kept Roy’s curled tight. He fucked the tunnel of Roy’s fist, the stinging spray of the water hitting his shoulder dulling the pleasure. It must be worse against Roy, harsh against his back like it was flaying the skin from him. Masochist that he was, Roy probably liked it. Or thought it would help wash the feel of his guilty little sin right off him.

Kimberly leaned back against Roy, tipping his head back until it rested on Roy’s shoulder. His eyes slid to the side as his lips curved. Clenching his muscles around Roy’s fingers, he sucked in a soft, thoughtful breath. “How the hell do you manage to get off? If that’s how you finger yourself, no wonder you pant and moan for my cock.

He batted away the hand between his legs, and reached behind himself with both hands to take Roy’s hips and jerk him forward. Roy wasn’t quite hard, but he was hard enough. “Put your dick between my legs,” Kimberly said.

Roy groaned, the sound miserable at first, but melting into something else as his cock settled between Kimberly’s thighs. Kimberly felt Roy’s cock swell, and before he even had to give the order, Roy’s hips jerked forward, thrusting himself against Kimberly desperately. It must have been a long time since he fucked anything other than his own hand. His body shook violently as if he was fighting himself to stop, but he didn’t, and the fingers on Kimberly’s cock started to move.

“Trying to get me off as fast as you can?” Kimberly smirked. An appreciative sound grew in his throat as Roy’s body moulded tighter to his back. This was more like it, hard flesh and frantic jerks and trembling muscles. “Mm… Better.”

Roy’s hips were sharp beneath his fingers as Kimberly shifted his stance, thigh muscles flexing with the movement and settling tighter around Roy’s cock. “You could fuck me like this,” he said. “As rough as you want. I don’t break easily.”

The ‘not like you’ hung at the tip of Kimberly’s tongue, but he swallowed it as Roy’s hand squeezed suddenly and made him jerk and thrust.

“How many times have you thought about it, Flame?” he gasped. “Shoving your dick into me. Fucking a tight, hot body instead of your own hand.” Teeth sunk into the muscles of his back and he moaned a vicious yes.

One hand propped against the wall, Kimberly could feel the heat of the sun seeping through hardened clay and tile. With his other, Kimberly caught Roy’s arm, feeling his way down until he could pull reluctant fingers to his chest. Slippery fingertips brushed over the hardness of his nipples, and Kimberly made Roy embrace him as he felt the head of Roy’s cock bump against his balls.

“Hurry up, you worthless slut.” Kimberly pinched his own nipple when Roy’s hand remained splayed and unmoving on his chest, twisting and pulling to add muted pain to muted pleasure. Stomach muscles clenched, rippled, sent waves of glowing heat through his body. Kimberly pinched harder. “Stop fucking around and come on me.”

Kimberly arched his back shamelessly, moaning as the slide of Roy’s dick rubbed against his hole. Finally, Roy clutched at him, nails digging into the skin of his chest as the force of Roy’s thrusts increased. This was the best part, when there was no question that Roy needed him, and knowing Roy would beg if he just walked away right then. He felt lips on his skin and then teeth, a sharp angry bite that died on a moan. Roy cried out, and come spilled between Kimberly’s legs, hot spurts that struck his skin and slid down to mix with soap and water.

“Don’t you fucking stop,” he snarled, dropping his hand to take Roy’s wrist. He forced the hand on his cock to keep moving and bring him closer, and in a dozen rough strokes he felt his own come spill warm and sticky over Roy’s fingers.

“Good boy,” Kimberly said. He panted, holding Roy to him still, making sure Roy could feel the pound of his heart. With a self-satisfied groan, he sagged back against Roy. “You get a biscuit for that one.”

He tasted nothing but water as he licked his lips, then turned to sling an arm around Roy’s shoulders. Roy flinched away, but Kimberly grabbed the back of his head in one hand and crushed their mouths together, making the kiss everything Roy hated about him: invasive, rough, and fucking impossible to refuse.


End file.
